Planetary gear trains are complex mechanisms that reduce, or occasionally increase, the rotational speed between two rotating shafts or rotors. The compactness of planetary gear trains makes them appealing for use in aircraft engines where space is at a premium.
The forces and torque transferred through a planetary gear train place stresses on the gear train components that may make them susceptible to breakage and wear. In practice, conditions may be less than ideal and place additional stresses on the gear components. For example the longitudinal axes of a planetary gear train's sun gear, planet carrier, and ring gear are ideally coaxial with the longitudinal axis of an external shaft that rotates the sun gear. Such perfect coaxial alignment, however, is rare due to numerous factors including imbalances in rotating hardware, manufacturing imperfections, and transient flexure of shafts and support frames due to aircraft maneuvers. The resulting parallel and angular misalignments impose moments and forces on the gear teeth, the bearings which support the planet gears in their carrier, and the carrier itself. These imposed forces and moments may cause gear component wear and increase a likelihood that a component may break in service. Component breakage is undesirable in any application, but particularly so in an aircraft engine. Moreover, component wear necessitates inspections and part replacements which may render the engine and aircraft uneconomical to operate.
The risk of component breakage may be reduced by making the gear train components larger and therefore stronger. Increased size may also reduce wear by distributing the transmitted forces over correspondingly larger surfaces. However increased size offsets the compactness that makes planetary gear trains appealing for use in aircraft engines, and the corresponding weight increase is similarly undesirable. The use of high strength materials and wear resistant coatings can also be beneficial, but escalates the cost of the gear train and therefore does not diminish the desire to reduce wear.
Stresses due to misalignments can also be reduced by the use of flexible couplings to connect the gear train to external devices such as rotating shafts or non-rotating supports. For example, a flexible coupling connecting a sun gear to a drive shaft flexes so that the sun gear remains near its ideal orientation with respect to the mating planet gears even though the axis of the shaft is oblique or displaced with respect to a perfectly aligned orientation. Many prior art couplings, however, contain multiple parts that require lubrication and are themselves susceptible to wear. Prior art couplings may also lack adequate rigidity and strength, with respect to torsion about a longitudinal axis, to be useful in high torque applications.